Never Alone
by Ash-FF7
Summary: it's this tiny spec of moment in his entire life when for once he didn’t feel alone; and it the thought hits him, makes a smile grow on his lips when he realizes that all along he was never alone, she was always here for him. Cloud/Tifa


_**A/N: **Just a one shot story, based around the ending scene of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. Enjoy. _

It's quiet as he looks at her; almost as if every sound in the church had been drawn out and that all he could focus on right now was her. He takes a moment to realize that he has never actually looked at her like this before; that he's never actually implored her with every inch of his soul. That he has never actually realized that she is the most beautiful thing he has ever set his eyes on. He smiles briefly because he realizes that it has taken him several years to actually realize that she is so beautiful. He mentally smacks himself for thinking of something so silly when all his life all he ever tried to be was cold and sensitive. His thoughts vanish from his mind the moment he catches her eyes.

She smiles at him with that longing look of desire in her eyes. The way her brows would tighten at the top, and her arms fold across her chest almost trying to make herself look strong and confident. Her eyes have that look that she only gives to him, the gesture of her arms that clearly told him more than what words could speak.

He thinks that despite the fact that he had just beaten Kadaj and blown up by several bits of Materia, he doesn't really care about all that right now; because in this little moment, in this precise moment, he's standing in front of her, he isn't saying anything but she's standing with him and that's all that matters.

He's looking into her eyes right now, looking at her from where he stood in the middle of the water surrounded by cheering children. The sounds seem to echo away from him as he loses himself in this moment with her. He thinks she's beautiful, the way her hair flows down her shoulders and almost touching her hips; the way her eyes looks over at him, slightly worried whether he's alright or if he's just a ghost.

He feels a bit guilty because he knows she saw the roof of that building explode; that particular roof that he so confidently stood at. The roof that she saw collapse and fell to join the many other Midgar ruins. He knows that in that slight moment of the loud explosion, she had called his name in a longing emotion of pain and worry.

He doesn't want her to fell like that, because he's here now, and everything is okay. But as he stares at her standing before him and wonders just why she's always standing there waiting for him. He knows he hasn't exactly been what a man should be to a woman and that all he does is causing her pain and grief. But he thanks all the heavens that she waits for him like she always does.

His eyes flashes a gentle sort of gaze as he vows to himself that from now on he would be what a man should be to a woman. He waddles through the water, excusing himself from the middle of the celebration. The children part his way slightly with respect as they continue their celebrating. Denzel follows behind him quietly, still holding his hand.

He looks up to her, his neck stretching upward as he implores her beauty with his soul. He lifts Denzel up much similar to how he brought him down to the water. Denzel stands closely next to her, but he gives them both a smile before he rushes hurriedly toward where Marlene stood with Barret.

He doesn't really care that their friends are watching them; because all that he sees and hears right now is her. He hears her heart beating; her breathes tensing, her muscles tightening.

She bends down in front of him and sits down at the edge of the little pool. She dips her legs into the water and she winces at the slight chill that runs through her bones at the little touch of water. He outstretches a hand to her, to help her get into the pool easily. She catches his eyes and gives him a small smile as she takes his hand. She slips herself into the pool to stand directly in front of him.

He looks at her seriously now as a small smile forms on his lips.

"I'm sorry," he says only barely for her to hear.

She tilts her head to the side, as if questioning his apology.

"For making you worry," he says before she says anything.

"I always worry about you, Cloud," she says, as she stands like a nervous girl would in front of a boy that she likes.

"Alright, Kids!" Cid shouts, "Let's go outside and announce victory, yeah!"

His eyes look over to Cid who gives him a small nod and a wave as the people start running out the church in happy filled laughter and smiles. His friends walk out with the crowd, and he reminds himself to thank them later for giving him some needed quiet time with her.

She waits patiently and stares at him as the noise turns to silence. He looks down to the water till his eyes glaze over her hand. He notes with a brighter smile that she's still wearing his promise ring. He decides that in this moment all he really wants is to tell her everything.

"I'm sorry, that I ran away all the time," he tells her as he tilts his head up to look into her eyes.

She shakes her head at him as she smiles.

"You don't have to apologize," she says softly, "I understand."

He feels lost in her gaze as they stare into each other's eyes. He thinks that it's funny that even though he's looking into her eyes, all he sees is himself staring back; almost as though as if his soul weren't in his body and that it were now hers. And it catches him for a moment as he begins to seriously think over it, that perhaps his heart was not really his because a long, long time ago, he had given it to her and never got it back.

"Tifa, I-"

"Before you go, I just want you to know something," she says immediately to him as she places the palm of her hand at his cheek. She looks him longingly into his eyes as she continues, "I-"

Her voice ran into a hush as she stared into his blue eyes. He didn't really know what she was going to say, and he didn't really know what to do to comfort her. All he had ever done was cause her pain, he knew that, and it hurt him to know that.

She looked down, and turned back to him with tears in her eyes, "Damn it, Cloud, I love you okay," she said angrily, "There, at least you know now, not that it makes any reason. Make sure you're leaving for a good reason."

She looks at him one last time before she turns and begins to climb out of the pool. She stops when she feels his arm circling her wrist. He nudges her slightly and waits as she turns around to face him.

He takes a look at her for a moment before he begins to draw closer to her in attempt to press his lips against hers. He doesn't know any other way of telling her, and after all she was the one who blatantly told her that words aren't the only way of telling someone how they feel.

He closes his eyes at the instant his lips touches hers because it is then that he realizes that kissing her is like his soul exploding into tiny molecules of total and complete happiness. She tastes so sweet, like strawberries; the way her hair smells like flowers, it makes his knees buckle. The whole thing makes him feel like he's standing on the highest of all mountains or soaring up in the highest part of the skies. He feels butterflies swarming his stomach with no end of tingling feelings. And as he encircles her with his arms, he pulls her closer, sliding his palm to rest on her cheek as she slips her hand around his neck to pull him closer. His other hand rests on the curve of her waist, as he holds her tighter and gently against him.

He thinks with a smile against her lips that perhaps he was made for her, just like she was made for him. The way her body arches, the way his curls, the way her hands brings his head closer to her and the way he holds their body close. He thinks that his lips were made perfectly to kiss her, to make that moan escape her lips. That moan that he knows only was meant for him to hear. He doesn't know why he's wasted so much time running away from this; because feeling this is like being on top of the world.

He leaves soft little kisses at her lips as he begins to draw back in attempt to fill his depraved lungs with much needed air. He keeps his eyes closed as he rests his forehead against hers. He doesn't really want to let her go, because he partly wants to hold her forever and partly wants to tell her that he actually loves her too.

She presses a few light kisses at his lips as he remains motionless. He lets a small smile escape his lips as he brushes her skin with his thumb; because he wants her to know that he's still listening to her; that he's still acknowledging her little kisses; that he's still here and he isn't going anywhere.

"Cloud," she says in a questioning sort of tone.

"I really do love you, Tifa," he whispers to her, "I'm sorry I didn't say it to you sooner."

He draws back and stares into her eyes this time. He wipes the little droplets of tears that emerged from her eyes with a gentle touch of his finger. He feels guilty for making her cry because after all it is really his doing.

"Cloud," her tone trails off into silence as he feels her lost for words.

"I'm not going anywhere, I..I want to stay from now on," he tells her, "With you and Denzel and Marlene," his heart is pouncing and his words are stutter. "I want to be here," he motioned to her, "for you."

She doesn't say anything, but upon her lips grew a small smile that told him she had forgiven him. It made his heart burst a million pieces with happiness, because by some miracle as much pain as he had caused her, she forgave him.

"I...I need a place to stay," he said softly, "If there's a spare room-"

She listens to him intently, and senses his nervousness. She knows what he's going to say, so she waits till her eyes capture his with a steady gaze before she touches his nose and smiles a little. She rests her palm on his cheek as she looks him in the eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed the gap between them and laid her forehead against his.

He doesn't really know why she is thanking him, but he doesn't really want to think right now. Because it's in this little moment, this tiny spec of moment in his entire life when for once he didn't feel alone; and it the thought hits him, makes a smile grow on his lips when he realizes that all along he was never alone, she was always here for him.

Tifa Lockheart, that girl that has always been there for him. He could only look into her eyes as they stood there and silently thank her too.

"_Thank you, Tifa." _


End file.
